Every Knight Has Its Day
Every Knight Has Its Day is the first episode in the third season of Mixels, and the twenty-fourth episode overall. It is also the fourth half-hour special. It first aired on March 5, 2016. Synopsis Cartoon Network When two competing Mixels start public school, sparks fly when one eagerly wants to mix while the other doesn’t.CLIP: Cartoon Network Premieres for February 29, 2016: “Clarence,” “We Bare Bears,” “Regular Show,” & More - ToonZone News Turner Tapkit Our favorite mischievous creatures are back with new stories, new tribes and new combinations! Nine new characters split into three new tribes –the MCPD, the Medivals and the Mixies. They all will mix and combine with each other with hilarious and surprising results. Which tribe do you want to belong to? Find one that matches you best and let’s create! Episode Summary Act I It is the first day of a new semester at the public Mixel School in Mixopolis. Many students from many different Mixel tribes enter into their Mixing 101 class to begin. Their teacher walks into the classroom as well and tells the class to settle down. Before they begin to work, however, she tells the class that the principal has an announcement to make. And so, the principal walks in and lets the class know that two young Mixels from the royal family of Mixalot will be becoming students that day. He instructs them to pretend that they are no different from everyone else... except royal and worth millions. They all then hear the carriage of the Medivals riding to the front of the school. All of the class gathers at the window in excitement, while the principal runs out to greet them. Cut to outside, Mixadel remarks the school to be a dump. The King of Mixelot explains to his son, the heir to the throne Camillot, that he must learn to Mix with the common Mixels to become leader material, and how he'll need to make big decisions when he gets older. Camillot then decides to take his "first step" out the carriage, while arguing whether to use his right or left foot first. Meanwhile, the principal waits at the front steps of the school impatiently, while Mixadel scoffs at Camillot. However, the King pushes Camillot out of the carriage, hands him his books, pleads for Mixadel to look after his cousin, and leaves. As he leaves, however, Paladum escapes the stagecoaches and tries resorting back to Camillot as the principal continues to greet him and his cousin. As they head into the classroom, the rest of the students mock and abuse them. When the teacher tells them to sit down, Mixadel disrespects a Glorp Corp student by flinging a giant spitball from his catapult at him and treating everyone else as slaves. Camillot, on the other hand, has a hard time deciding between two seats, until a student named Booger helps him out by sitting at one of them. Meanwhile, Mixadel continues to treat the other students poorly, even the principal. Camillot meets Jamzy and has a small talk about him. After getting settled, the teacher puts up a video about Mixing and expects everyone else to make notes. However, Camillot soon falls asleep as everyone laughs at him. When he wakes up, he sees Paladum trying to enter the school and grows happy that his pet returned. Soon, class is dismissed, and everyone rushes out of the classroom. Later, in the gymnasium of the school, a Muncho referee chooses Mixadel and Camillot as the captains of their respective teams in the game of Murpball, to which Camillot states he didn't ask to be. Mixadel is the red team and Camillot is the blue team. Mixadel chooses who should be on his team first, and he chooses all the tough and brawny students. All that is left for Camillot are the rest of the students, including Jamzy and Booger. When the game begins, Mixadel is victorious, until Jamzy tells Camillot that they can win if they hit the opponents with a Murpball; but soon after, Jamzy is Murpified. Mixadel, however, starts cheating by using his team members as shields. Two of his members even Mix to be more successful in the game. Soon, Camillot begins groveling at the sight of all the Murpified students. Booger encourages him saying they can still win, until he is Murpified by Mixadel. After Camillot gets a Murpball, Mixadel says it isn't fair because he doesn't have one, so Camillot starts being decisive about whether or not he should shoot at him. That was until Mixadel shoots him first with his catapult, ending the game. All of the other students reject Camillot, stating that they never ask to be captain; it's how they play the game. Act II The class takes a field trip to the Mixopolis Zoo, taking a bus. Shortly after departing, Camillot and Booger have a brief talk about Camillot's job as team captain during the Murp Ball game. Booger explains that he needs to make decisions in order to be a good leader. Upon the students entering the zoo, the guard at the front entrance warns Paladum not to enter, as animals are strictly prohibited. Ranger Jinx is the class's guide during their field trip. He gives out a few rules to avoid danger with the Mixamals, such as not making faces at them, teasing them, feeding them, pointing at them, looking at them in the eye, making rude faces at them, and most importantly, showing them your backside, and wiggling your hips while exclaiming, "Nanny nanny nanny!". The Teacher awkwardly drags the students away and proceeds, scoffing in disgust at him. As he continues to show the students around the zoo, Camillot still despairs about his failure in the Murp Ball game. Two frog-like creatures have a conversation, saying all they have is a rock to inhabit, to which it is revealed to be a lake monster-like creature. Ranger Jinx continues to give the students a tour by showing them the monkey exhibit, to which a student says it is Mixel-like. One exhibit Ranger Jinx shows are the Mixeloptors; the powerful and unpredictable Mixamals of the zoo. Mixadel, however, acts skeptical and isn't scared. Proceeding, the next thing Jinx displays is the Mixamals' shared abilities to Mix from the other Mixels by tossing a Cubit at two Mixapods. They then have a long enough neck to reach up to the plant so they can eat it. He also demonstrates Mixing between Mixamals from subterranean Borers as examples. They are able to burrow through the ground quickly and move faster, much to the students, save for Mixadel's, disgust. In arrogance, he decides to disobey what the ranger warned and agitate the Mixamals by doing everything Jinx told not to do. As a result, he falls in a mud pit, resulting in the other students to laugh at him. In anger, the ranger tells him that the mud pit is for Mixamals only, pointing to a sign, making the students laugh more. Mixadel then devises a scheme and tries to get revenge. Later, Camillot continues despairing over how he isn't worthy. He presses a button to a Mixamal exhibit that explains Crunch Doodles, crab-like Mixamals that have to Mix in order to defend themselves from predators. Camillot believes there is a connection, trying to figure it out. Meanwhile, Jinx displays another Mixamal exhibit called Mixaplotopusses. In anger, Mixadel decides to get his revenge while everyone else is distracted, by going into the zoo control room and flipping all of the levers, opening the cages of the Mixeloptors. Everyone is in fear and Mixadel states that it wasn't the best idea. He tries going back to the control room, but a Mixeloptor smashes it with its foot. He continues running, only to hide behind a bush. Jinx decides to call the police. The Sergeant at the MCPD Station receives the report. While the main MCPD members are taking a snack break eating donuts, he announces an escape of the Mixeloptors as the MCPD rush to the scene. Camillot, still in despair, is interrupted by a Spikel student warning him about the outbreak. Meanwhile, the MCPD finally arrive and encounter a single Mixeloptor. To give in more power, Tiketz pulls out a Cubit as the rest of the tribe Maxes. But before doing anything, the Mixeloptor swallows the Max whole, de-Maxing the members, and throwing them in a cage. Kuffs, in slight despair, states that the Sergeant won't be happy. Meanwhile, the Mixeloptors are still loose, and the teacher evacuates the students. In inconvenience, the Mixeloptors mix together. Camillot finds Booger and pleads to Mix with him, to which he replies he is too cowardly to do so. However, they mix anyways and slime the monster, making it scamper to its cage. Being successful, a Muncho and Electroid student each hold a Cubit and join Camillot and Booger's Mix. They were able to use their powers to scare another Mixeloptor into its cage. They then de-Mix afterwards. Outside the zoo, Paladum enters the zoo anyway, despite the gate keeper's warning because of the Mixeloptor outbreak. The class still being evacuated by the teacher, Paladum decides to help by being the one chased by a Mixeloptor and distracting it. While the teacher and her students are still in fear, Camillot remembers the motto of the Mixing, So That's How It's Done instructional video and decides to Mix with the rest of the class, but the majority of them reject the idea. Jamzy decides to stick up for himself first. He mixes with Camillot and the Mix attacks one Mixeloptor with music notes, but decides to de-Mix upon the encounter of a bigger one. While the teacher continues to defend everyone else, Mixadel pops up from the bush, claiming he has a Cubit. Everyone else, including Jamzy, Paladum, Booger, and a single Glowkie student join in for a Mix. He, at first, decides to slime the Mixeloptor, but then he attacks him with music notes, only for it to eat it and blast him back with even more powerful instruments. No longer in fear, Camillot convinces everyone else to Mix with him, to which they do. Now Mixed, they make the Mixeloptor feel lovestruck and lure it into its cage. The Mix de-Mixes as the rest of the Mixels celebrate their victory. After a victorious day of school, the King comes to pick up Camillot, Mixadel and Paladum; they are now wearing medals. They tell him that they did a great job at school, with Mixadel saying Camillot would be a good leader one day, making the King proud. Principal Knave shouts at the carriage as it leaves, waving the Medivals goodbye and hoping they had fun. The camera then pans up into the starry night sky of Mixopolis as Camillot proclaims, "We're all better when we mix things together!". Transcript Songs *Mixels Main Title *Murpball *Jacaranda Waltz (scrapped) Characters Major Characters *Camillot (debut, main) *Mixadel (debut) *Paladum (debut) *Jamzy (debut) *Teacher (debut) *Principal (debut) *Miximals (debut) *Mixel School students **Booger (debut) Minor Characters *Professor Mixelpuss (statue) *Medival horses (debut) *King (debut, unseen) *Tapsy (debut, intro; no speaking role) *Trumpsy (debut, no speaking role) *Referee (debut) *Narrator (debut) *Ranger Jinx (debut) *Sergeant (debut) *Kuffs (debut) *Busto (debut) *Tiketz (debut) *Spugg (transition) *Scorpi (transition) Mixes *MCPD, Camillot, Paladum, & Mixies Mix (intro) *Film Mix *Camillot & Booger Mix *Camillot, Booger, Muncho & Electroid Mix *Camillot & Jamzy Mix *Royal Mix *Maximum Mix Maxes *MCPD Max Murps *Film Murp Production Information *A storyboard from this episode was shown in The Wonderful World of Mixels. The shown segments heavily feature the Medivals. *An ad page, "Schoolhouse Mix-Up!", appeared in the March-April 2016 LEGO Club Magazine.LEGO Club Magazine - March/April 2016 Issue (Page 8) *The animation studio is once again changed; this time it is Big Star Entertainment rather than Atomic Cartoons or Digital eMation, Inc. Broadcast Information This episode aired on March 5, 2016 followed by the debut of Cartoon Network's "Regular Time Adventure Show" block. *This is the first and only episode where Cartoon Network didn't air a commercial for it at least a week prior to its original broadcast, or at all. International premieres *March 5, 2016 (US and Canada)Cartoon Network (Canada) Games | Free Online Games from Shows Like Adventure Time, Ben 10, and Regular Show! *March 24, 2016 (Latin America,Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 989 | Toonzone Forums Brazil)Março no Cartoon Network: novos episódios de Ursos sem Curso - ANMTV *March 27, 2016 (Netherlands)Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 984 | Toonzone Forums *March 28, 2016 (Germany)Mixels Staffel 3, Folge 1: Every Knight Has It’s Day Trivia * The MCPD, Medivals and Mixies appear, introducing the Series 7 characters into the show. **This is the second special to introduce one series, after Mixel Moon Madness. *The episode's title is a play on the phrase "every night has its day". *This episode has the first seen female character in the history of the franchise, after the existence of females being hinted at for so long. *Throughout the entire episode, Camillot doesn't sport an axe arm. *Evidently, some Mixels are children instead of the normal man appearances in other series. *The unique wildlife of Planet Mixel is shown. *This is the first half-hour special where Nixels don't appear in any form. *This is also the first half-hour special not to include any cliffhangers. *This is the first special to not contain any characters voiced by Jess Harnell. Continuity *Mixopolis, which debuted in the previous episode, is featured heavily. **This episode takes place not long after the Weldos reveal Mixopolis. *Background Mixels, such as Glorp Kid, appear again, and in fact some even appear as major characters. *This is the second episode to involve a classroom of some sort. ("Changing a Light Bulb") Errors * One of the Electroid Mixels walks into class, turns, and instead of turning again, he walks into the wall and then disappears in a frame. * Before the Cragster student exits the classroom, his outline becomes thinner. * The students in the classroom and their seating locations swap a lot throughout the episode, and some students outright disappear and are replaced with different designs. * Mixadel's eyelid switches from silver to brown in most occasions. * As well, Jamzy's eyelid switches from yellow to dark grey a few times. * When Booger catches the Murpball, it turns red, but a few seconds later it turns blue. **Even though he is seen blue, the slime on his feet is still green the whole time. *Just before the Mixing 101 class is dismissed to the buses for the field trip, one of the background Infernites is colored as a Frosticon instead. *In one scene Jamzy has his hands a little cut. * Tiketz's name is spelled as "Ticketz" in the credits and in closed captioning. * Kuffs' name is spelled as "Cuffs" in closed captioning. *Camillot's left arm seam disappears in a few shots. *The Glowkie student has the standard white sclera of other Mixels, not the special yellow sclera Glowkies are supposed to have. *Just like in Mixel Moon Madness and A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, the "Sound Effects Editor" credit in the end credits misspells "Sound" as "Soung". *While with Jamzy's voice, Mixadel says "all for one, and one for all". Allusions *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers The Three Musketeers] '-' Jamzy says "all for one, and one for all", referencing the story. Krog did the same in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *'Rifleman's Creed' - The referee stating about Camillot's Murp Ball that "there are many like it, but this one's yours", is a reference to the US Marine Corp's rifle creed, where it states that "This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine". *'Distant Drums' - The popular "Wilhelm Scream" from the movie Distant Drums can be heard by a Mixel getting hit by a Murp Ball. *'The Lion King' - Mixadel says "Long live the king." while taking out Camillot in the Murpball match like Scar did in this film while killing Mufasa. *'Bonzi Buddy' - The monkey Miximals at the zoo were called "Bonzipods", possibly referencing this iconic computer program featuring a virtual assistant who was a purple monkey/ape. *'Florida -' The King says maybe he can now retire to this state; which also breaks the fourth wall. Memorable Quotes :Principal: This is your principal speaking! Today we will receive two new students from the royal family of Mixalot. Ahem! I want you to make believe that they are just like one of you. Only royal and worth millions! Oh, there they are now! :Teacher: Oh, dear. Class! :Student 1: Whoa! A carriage! :Student 2: Don’t they know what year this is? :Mixadel: Ahem. :Glorp Kid: What? :Mixadel: You're in my seat. :Glorp Kid: This isn't your seat. This is where I always sit. Do you believe this guy? :Mixadel flings a spitball out of his catapult at the Glorp Corp, smashing him against the wall. :Mixadel: Right. That's more like it. Much better. :Teacher: Okay, class, now we're gonna see a classic instructional video called "Mixing, So That's How It's Done!". I expect you to pay close attention. No joking or falling asleep. Knock it off, Booger. Enjoy the show. :Movie plays. :Man on Film: A great Mixel once said, "A Mixel's got to mix." And so we do. Mixing is both simple and complex. Deciding how, why, and when to mix is as important as technical execution. Blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah. This is a Cubit. When used properly, one can achieve the most basic form of a two-party Mix. Thusly. An inproperly-executed Mix can generate... a rather embarrassing Murp. Decide, decide, decide, decide. Decisiveness is the key. :Cut to class, Camillot is seen sleeping and drooling in his chair. :Teacher: Ahem. Camillot? :Camillot: (quickly wakes up) I can make a decision! Gallery Sources and References Category:Specials Category:2016 Category:Season Three Category:Series 7 Category:Season Premieres Category:Mixopolis Category:Episodes with a Max Category:Episodes animated by Big Star Entertainment